These Anomalies That Fade
by SadenBecker
Summary: Set season six. The original team have moved on, it's time for a new team to take its place. Is fighting against creatures, anomalies and messing with time all that fun? OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set season six. The original team have moved on, it's time for a new team to take its place. Is fighting against creatures, anomalies and messing with time all that fun? OC.**

**A/n: This is not like my other fanfic. This is different, meaning more creatures and action. This fanfic is based on my real friends and to me, we all seemed like a big family so this is out to them.**

**Saden May- Captain of Security.**

**Blake McJaisoin- Team leader.**

**Aidan Scott- Out on field at all times. **

**Sophie Jones- Public Relations manager.**

**Gemma Porter- Behaviour analyst.**

**Kaylee Lucas- Anomaly specialist. **

**James Lester- Owns the ARC. (You can never take away James Lester.)**

Chapter one.

_Two days after._

_It was hot, almost too hot to bare. The Velcro of the Captain's jacket clung to his body, the sweat made his greasy brown hair cling to his forehead. His heavy breath heaved into the hot sticky air, his cheeks burned red and his flesh raw red with sunburns. His wounds made him hiss in pain, he had tried to be quite. His clothes were torn, burnt and bloody. The blood wasn't fresh and it wasn't his blood, the blood belonged to one of the villagers that he had tried to save from the snarling creatures. But it hadn't of worked, otherwise he would have been cleared with the smeared blood. He smelt of rust, sweat and blood. His usual neat hair thrown all over the place, stuck up in odd angles and drenched with sweat, blood of the villagers and the tyre Mack he had fallen in earlier. The tyre Mack was all over the soldier's face, melting into his forehead and planting its self above his Whiskey coloured eyes. He held a small knife in his hand, curved and stained with blood once he had retrieved it from his left thigh holster when a creature lunged for him. He stepped across the damp blood stained grass, his heavy combat boots hit the ground carefully. Each step he took through the jungle, took him a step further into the vines and tropical creatures. The knife he held was raised, he moved one foot in front of the other and slowly twisted his head each direction. He stopped suddenly, his breathing was like a sharp hush of wind. His ears pricked up, he could hear something around him. Whatever it was, it was getting closer and closer every step forward he took. It sounded as if he was being drawn towards it on purpose. His Whiskey coloured eyes flicked to the left side of him, he stared into the vines; tree's and damp grass. It was dark, but that was only because he had entered the jungle at the bottom of the entire space. Above him were large, thick tree's and large braches to block the sun out. He could hear parrots, but no birds. He could see frogs, but no flies. He could even see butterflies, but they had flown over above him. Which meant something was lurking in the darkness, lurking in the darkness next to the Captain. The sound of the parrots chirping had stopped, the frogs had dived for the small lake beneath his feet. The butterflies had flown to the top of the jungle, which meant the only thing down here with the soldier was the creature he had been searching for. He twisted the knife in his hand, he didn't take his eyes off of the vines and darkness in front of him in case it would try and kill him. His other hand searched all over his belt, his eyes focused on the scene in front of him as he tried to find something to defend himself. He had dropped his EMD a while ago, he needed live ammunition. The only thing he had to protect him was the knife, but then an idea popped into his head. He could use his clothing and his cigarette lighter, he searched for the lighter and retrived it slowly from his back trouser pocket. His eyes not leaving the darkness to the left side of him, he slowly knocked off his Velcro jacket from each of his shoulders. It fell to his left arm, the one his left hand was holding the lighter. He pushed the jacket off of his right arm, but caught the Velcro before it was sliced open by the knife. He moved his right hand to his face, making sure he didn't cut his face in anyway with the knife. He placed the end of it in his mouth, the blood stained blade faced towards the right side of him. The soldiers jacket fell from each of his arms, dodging the lighter in his left hand on its way down. He caught the collar of the torn jacket with his right hand, keeping his teeth tightly gripped around the knife he switched the lighter on. He hovered it underneath the jacket until it set a light, now all he needed was a branch._

_He switched off the lighter._

_He felt around his belt until he reached his trouser pocket, he slid the lighter into the pocket before he slowly dropped to the ground to pick up a thick branch. He held the burning jacket away from his face, even though he was more worried about the blade of his knife slicing his face. He held the branch tightly and wrapped the jacket quickly around it, the jacket had burned ever so slightly as he raised the fire weapon into the direaction of the darkness in front of him. He reached up his right hand to remove the knife from his mouth, the weapon dropped back into his thigh holster. That would be for back up, luckly for him the burning jacket was never burnt out because there was no wind at all. With a russling sound from the tree's, the soldier stepped forward._

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but I've only just got back into writing my fanfics. I've been a little busy and I thought up this story in the process of the things I've seen that remind me of what I've written. I take kindly to harsh reviews, but not mean reviews. If you would like to help me with my grammer and spelling, then please PM me in stead of reviewing my fan fiction. Thank you,**

**-SadenBecker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an author's note to ask you amazing author's and guests to support Katy-Alice-Cullen's story: Primeval and You: The After life. It's a really fantastic fan fiction about you and Captain Becker. It's well written and the plot stories are getting better and better each chapter. Some author's have stopped viewing the fan fiction, which I'm sure Katy-Alice-Cullen seems a little un sure to carry on writing the fanfic when there is hardly any support. So, if you're still enjoying the fanfic leave a review on the fan fiction to show your support. Thanks. [She did not ask me to do this, I did it myself because I felt like it would be the best thing to do to show my support.]**

Chapter Two.

_Two days before._

"Sweetheart, be good for Abby and Connor. Okay?" a woman asked, her voice gentle and soft. She moved past the open kitchen, tucking her blue blouse into her short black skirt. She already was wearing her black blazer, her short blonde hair fell around her shoulders. Her curly locks made her face look perfect, her hair cut perfectly shaped around her tanned face. Her cheekbones stood out, which made her face even more beautiful. Her ears never stuck out of her hair, they were tiny and cute. Well, from what her husband thought and had told her. Her lips were thin and pale coloured, she wore only mascara to avoid her eyelashes disappearing into her beautifully coloured eyes. Her eyes were blue, a light blue with a shade of darkness. Which made her eyes look almost grey, her husband could never work out the colour. Her name was Kaylee Lucas, she didn't take her husband's second name when they married last year. She worked at the ARC, the anomaly research centre. She was one of the first to start off at the ARC when the original team of Connor Temple, Matt Anderson, Abby Temple, Hilary Becker, Jess Parker and Emily Merchant were interviewing the new team that was sent in from all types of different work spaces. Kaylee was sent into the ARC to work with Connor, hence why she knew the Temple's a year after they had left the ARC. And, the fact she was an anomaly specialist. Connor and Abby already had one child, a year old baby boy. His name was George, George Temple. He had hardly any teeth, his baby teeth were growing in. He had hair, but only short blonde locks of hair. He's eyes were big, chocolate coloured and wide. Kaylee had only known them for a year and they would baby-sit her step son whenever she and her husband had to work. She met her husband years ago, when she was a teenager. But, she had bumped into him again just three years ago and now they were married once they began to work close. Her husband was Saden May, Captain Saden May. He was the Captain of security, taking over from Becker. She remembered her husband's appearance, he always wore black. More or less his ARC uniform. His eyes were a brown colour with a slight gold tint to them, which made them a light Whiskey colour. His hair was brown, although it was originally black. Kaylee remembered her husband's hair used to be short, but now it was long and curly. He started to look a bit like Patrick Dempsey, not that she minded that. He took more time in the bathroom jelling and brushing his hair than Kaylee did in the shower. He was a tall man, six foot three. He had a muscular build, whatever shirt he wore she could see the outline of his muscle and abs. But, being a soldier that was to be expected. Kaylee hadn't heard from Becker, Jess, Matt nor Emily in the year they had left the job and let another team take over. They didn't retire, the truth was they were tired. Becker had been injured and traumatized by the creatures he had faced, Jess had to leave the country for her family out in America that was another reason Becker chose to hide away in his flat. Matt had finished his work at the ARC, saving the entire world. He now lived with Abby and Connor since his father died, he didn't show up most of the time. And Emily, she had gone back to her own time. As for James Lester, he was still the boss of the ARC. No more Phillip Burton to run the show whilst Lester wasn't around.

"I'm always good, mummy." a little delicate voice squeaked, the seven year old boy had started to call Kaylee 'Mummy' since his father had married her. They had gotten along fine since the beginning of where Saden and Kaylee had met again three years ago, only the child wasn't around when they were teenagers. But now, he was. The boys name was Dylan, Dylan May. He had his fathers eyes, they were a light Whiskey colour. His eyes were guarded, as if he could block his emotions out like his father could. He had short, black locks of hair. Darker than his fathers and more like his mothers, although she had died of cancer last year. But Saden and his mother were only together once they had turned nineteen, then she had run off without telling Saden she was pregnant with his child. But seven years later, Saden was twenty six and he had only looked after Dylan for three years. But he knew his son like the back of his hand.

Kaylee smiled and leaned over the kitchen counter, she swiped up her car keys and ruffled her step son's small head of hair. "I know you are Dylan, have you said goodbye to daddy?" she asked, she bit her bottom lip as she placed her car keys in her jacket pocket.

"Yes." Dylan grinned, his sets of teeth smiling sweetly at his step mother. "He's in the car waiting for you, I gave him a present for your journey because Abby and Connor said you were going to be away for a while." he pouted slightly but a kiss on his forehead by Kaylee made him smile.

Kaylee sighed quietly and smiled simply once both Connor and Abby walked through the back door from the garden. "They were telling the truth sweetie, mummy and daddy will see you soon." she sighed quietly, the sadness in her tone of voice was showing up like a sore thumb. She turned around, her heels clacking against the flooring. She heard the cries of Dylan, careful not to slice her eye with her nail. She removed the tears from underneath her eyes.

X

"You know what works like, Ashley." a woman sighed softly, she sat at her bedroom table. She stared at her appearance in her mirror, her hair was long; the colour was blonde and the style was wavy. Her face was slightly pale, but not that pale. Her eyebrow's were thin, her lips red with lipstick. Her eyes were blue, but a dish watery colour as she would call them. Her eyes were magical. She wore a black tight dress that reached just above her knees, her boyfriend couldn't take his eyes off of her. The dress was completed with a purple belt and she wore no make up on her face. The woman's name was Sophie Jones, she worked at the ARC as the PR professional taking over from Jennifer Lewis. Even if the woman hadn't been there when Sophie was sent in by her old PR company. She had a boyfriend, Ashley. They had been together for a year.

"I know, Soph. I just wish you were back at the PR company." Ashley sighed quietly, he sat up in the huge double bed. He ran a hand through his dark short hair, his grey coloured eyes watched his girlfriend in her mirror. "We got to see each other more that's all." he mumbled tiredly, he pulled the sheets up to his waist. His muscular build stretched once his hands placed themselves at the back of his head, his abs were showing off to his girlfriend once she had stood up from her chair.

Sophie giggled slightly and moved forward, she stood at his bedside. "Just because you're looking seriously hot right now doesn't mean I'm going to jump back into bed with you." she laughed simply and pushed strands of her blonde hair behind her ear, she leaned down and softly kissed Ashley's lips. "No matter how much I want to." she mumbled, she sighed heavily and leant over her boyfriend.

Ashley smirked to himself, his lips worked wonders against Sophie's once she lowered herself over the top of him. His hands travelled up her legs and through her dress, running the two of his thumbs along her thighs. "Come on, stay in bed. I miss you in the mornings." he muttered in between kisses, she completely melted into him. He leaned up wards to softly kiss at the marks he had left on her neck last night. "I won't get to see you for two whole days."

"Ashley," Sophie muttered, a sigh escaping her lips as her head tilted backwards to let him have better access to her neck. "I know we won't, but I've been called in to get ready for the trip. I'll be back before you know it."

Ashley smirked slightly, his lips traced themselves all the way along her neck until he reached her jaw. "I know, but let this be our last time." he travelled his lips down her neck, his teeth grazing her soft skin so he could leave marks.

"Fine," Sophie mumbled, her tone in her voice had changed. She pushed his chest down, completely laying over the top of him. Each of her hands rested against the stubble beard he had, kissing him softly for a good amount of time. All of a sudden, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She tried to ignore it, but it could have been important. "I'm vibrating." she muttered in between kisses, one of her hands travelled down his clean cut chest.

Ashley smirked, his own dirty mind had begun to kick in. "Ooo, okay." he grinned, he used all his strength to flip her over onto her back. He laid over the top of her, careful not to place his whole weight on her. His lips bit and nibbled at her neck, softly kissing the parts he had bitten.

"No, no, no. As much as I'm enjoying this," Sophie sighed softy, the bites, nibbles and kisses made her move herself closer to him. "I meant I'm vibrating because my phone is ringing." she rolled her eyes at him, a small laugh escaping her lips. Ashley shook his head, laughing quietly once he had rolled off of her.

Sophie blew a kiss in his direction, she rolled off of the bed. Ruffling her hair and straitening her dress before walking towards the bedroom door, she answered her phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for my review SandyLeePotts, I really appreciate your support and the fact I made you laugh at the 'Vibrating' scene. **

**Thanks for the review Gem, I probably should of changed the rating :P**

**Also, sign this: FanFiction is supposed to be a place where we can 'Unleash Our Imagination'. Apparently it's now a place of dictatorship. The people who run this site are planning on removing all of the stories which contain sexual or violent contents. This is about 50% of the stories on this site. In order to help prevent this, add your name to this petition: **** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net****.**

**Thank you for the support.**

Chapter Three.

"As you know, all of you are being sent to the Amazon rainforest." James Lester stood in front of a large protector board, he placed his arms behind his back. He stood steadily, his head held high. He wore a black Italian suit, a purple shirt underneath and simple black shoes on his feet. He stared slowly around at the forty chairs sat in front of him, they were filled with soldiers, medics and techs. The soldiers were on his left, the medics and doctors were in the middle and the techs on the right. The team were stood at the side, Captain May was stood on the left with his second in command. Kaylee was stood next to him and Sophie was stood next to the free side of Kaylee. "You will be visiting these countries." Lester sighed with a hint of annoyance in his voice at the fact the team leader or the behaviour analyst hadn't turned up yet, he stood away from the protector board once he had switched over the slide with the remote. "The core team will be going to Brazil, right into the heart of the Amazon rainforest to find out what exactly is demolishing all these people." he lifted the cane he had leaned onto his desk up into the air, pointing at the heart of the Amazon rainforest. "Half of the core back up team will go to Peru. Half the other core back up team will go to Colombia. Back up soldiers and medics will be on stand by if something was to go wrong." he pointed at each one with his cane, his feet wobbling slightly as he almost stumbled into the desks that held up the protector. "I hope you're all ready and packed to leave, you have said your goodbyes to your families and friends and all that rubbish. I wish that none of you were to get killed on this mission to take down this creature, if one of you does get killed I will let your family know straight away once I hear. Captain May will now inform you on the equipment you will need and the team members you will be working with." he stood back and turned on his cane, he nodded towards the soldier and wobbled towards a chair one of the Doctors had pulled out for him. He sat down, his cane hitting the floor. Nobody heard the collision. He turned his attention towards the Captain that had replaced his spot in front of the protector.

Before the Captain could even say anything, the double doors flew open. A gush of wind hit his face and his attention was turned to the two figures skidding into the room in stead of on the papers he had in his hands. The soldiers, doctors, medics, the teams and the techs turned to look; all of them began to whisper and glare at the pair. A young woman and a young man stood up straight, the two of them were breathing heavily. Saden merely rolled his eyes at the pair. The young man pulled off his leather brown jacket, his muscular outline stood out from his green shirt. He lobbed his jacket towards his best friend, Commander Aidan Scott; the Captain's Second in Command. Aidan was a short lad, his hair jelled back at the front and he was only twenty two years old. His hair colour was nothing but ordinary, his fringe was a light blonde colour and the rest was a dark brown colour with strides of electric blue running through it. His eyes were green, with a slight touch of blue which made them look grey. He was pale, muscular and Northern Irish. The young man that had just made an entrance was the team leader, Blake McJaisoin. He stood with a simple grin on his face, his straight white teeth stood out from his pale skin. His hair was dark and a mess, strands of his hair stuck up in all different directions. Blake's eyes were brown, dark brown that almost made them look an odd shade of black. He was Northern Irish as well, he knew Commander Scott from when he was a child. He was twenty six years old and stood at the height of six foot three, his black eyes landed on the brunette beauty next to him.

"Sorry we're late, Captain," Blake panted, his thick Irish accent had caught the attention of a few woman techs and medics but never the woman doctors or soldiers. "I got held up getting out of bed." he raised his eyebrow at the Captain, after realising what words had just fallen out of his mouth.

Saden set his eyes on Blake's, the evil ice stares set in. "Stand over there next to Scott, McJaisoin." he snarled at the team leader, his eyes squinted slightly. Blake slowly nodded, he knew not to anger the Captain and everybody else in the room had lapsed into a silence. He moved over to stand next to Commander Scott, he would not meet Saden's eye line. Luckily for Blake, his attention was turned towards the brunette frozen at the door. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Porter. Is it the same lame excuse McJaisoin came up with?"

The woman cringed at the Captain's tone of voice, he was scary when he wanted to be. "Urgh, I -" she swallowed nervously, she couldn't lie to him. She wasn't the sort of person to lie, not to the Captain anyway. She glanced to the left side of the room and caught sight of her best friend, Sophie. The older, blonde haired woman nodded towards her. She knew what it meant. "Sorry, Captain. I was just late for work, traffic's a living hell." her lips quirked up slightly, she looked the soldier in the eye. Saden merely nodded towards her, a small smile raising on his features.

"Good of you to not lie, Miss Porter." Saden curtly nodded towards her, he quickly glanced at Blake and set a harsh glare on him. Everybody in the room had to stifle a laugh at Blake's reaction. "Now, would you mind standing over there so I could explain what's going to happen?" he asked, his voice dripping with annoyance. The woman quickly nodded and raced over to stand next to Sophie.

Sophie leaned into her friend, the smirk visible on her lips. "He almost thought you slept with Blake then, nice save Gemma." she grinned, her head rested back against the wall. It was silent for a moment, Gemma hung her head and the whole room of people stared around at each other. Gemma had brown curly hair, it looked almost like Emily's hair colour. She wore only a little make up and normally she would have a bright smile on her face, but today she didn't. Today she was quite terrified, like everybody else because of this trip they were going on. Her eyes were blue, but had a slight tint of a grey colour in them. She wore a purple dress that reached her thighs and fitted her body perfectly, she wore a black blazer over the top of her dress and her footwear really wasn't appropriate for this trip. She always knew Captain May was protective over her, she didn't really mind he was kind of like a brother to her- eventually. She was the behaviour analyst, the head behaviour analyst. She was twenty three years old, standing at the height of five foot eight. Her name was Gemma Porter.

"Shut, up." Gemma sniggered quietly, biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing too loudly and grabbing Saden's attention. "For the record, I didn't sleep with Blake. How's Ashley?" she asked quietly, she kept her eyes on the Captain's movements as he got a power point together up on the screen.

Sophie moved a little closer to Gemma to whisper to her, her eyes as well trailing the Captain's every move. "He's okay, he wanted me to stay this morning but I couldn't." she sighed softly and bit her bottom lip, she crossed her arms over her chest and nibbled on her clean finger nails. Her heels quietly tapped on the floor.

Before Gemma could reply, Sophie had caught Kaylee's attention.

"Will you two be quiet? He's trying to tell us what's going to happen in the rainforest." Kaylee snapped quietly, her voice becoming a small whisper in stead of the loud snap Gemma and Sophie would normally expect.

Gemma giggled, her head hung once she heard Sophie's response. The response that couldn't stop her from giggling.

"Okay, first of all. He's not saying anything yet, and he's our friend. We wouldn't be so rude to talk over him, you obviously pissed him off this morning from how much of a bad mood his in. Second of all, you call yourself his wife? Even though you've been giving googly eyes to Doctor Lord all morning?" Sophie asked in a quiet and angered voice, she glanced towards the good looking Doctor who had looked away from Kaylee. She watched the woman swallow, but she didn't turn her attention to Sophie. "Yeah, I thought so. You're too busy cheating on your husband to even notice he isn't talking."

Kaylee still looked ahead, a small smirk appearing across her pale lips. "He won't be my husband for much longer, Miss Jones."

Gemma's head snapped up at this. "What?!" she yelled, her voice loud and clear to grab everybody's attention. That earned an elbow in the ribs from Sophie, after the young woman had finished coughing she turned her head to realise Captain May stood with a pissed off look on his face. "Sorry." she apologized, she could still see the cocky look on Kaylee's face out of the corner of her eye and she felt like slapping her. _Hard._

"Right." Saden growled slightly, he turned his back away from Gemma, Sophie and Kaylee. He picked up the remote, turned on his heel and stood a side to let the room of people have a view on the slide. It was a slide about the weapons they were to use and safety equipment, he glanced once more over at his two friends and wife. Once he had everybody's full attention, he cleared his throat loudly. "The soldiers will only have ammuntion, myself, Captain James and Captain Everett will issue each soldier with weapons of their choice. I will be taking all soldiers to the armoury after this meeting. The main team which is lead by Blake McJaisoin, will have EMD's and pistol guns in case anything was to go wrong with the EMD's. It's their job to knock the creatures out if it's not dangerous, if it is me and Commander Scott will be forced to kill it." he cleared his throat once more and leaned on the tall file cabinet. "Flare guns will be used in every team. Luckily for mine and McJaisoin's team we have already packed your rucksacks as we will be the first heading out to Brazil in less than two hours. The rucksacks are already in the break room, packed with choice of weapons; flare guns, your own clothes that you all bought in a couple of days ago; cans of food, water; toothbrushes and toothpaste. McJaisoin asked all his team yesterday to bring whatever else they needed with them, we're both hoping you listened to him." he glanced around the room to find no raised hands, that was a good sign. He switched over the slide, taking a swig of his bottle of water as he did so. He placed down the bottle onto the floor. "The next thing, is were McJaisoin's team will be staying. We will be meating up with a translater, he's from Brazil and will be showing us the outskirts of the Amazon rainforest. We don't want to be too close, but we want to be able to protect the people there. We will need Kaylee Lucas to stay in the ARC, to guide us through the Amazon rainforest. She will not be giving us all directions, just McJaisoin's team. Captain James's team have Miss Reece to guide them and Miss Steele for Captain Everett's team. Lester did call in Connor Temple to help build three ADD's that will be stationed in the hub. He also called in the help of Jennifer Lewis for the cover stories in case an anomaly appears whilst we are all away. Me and McJaisoin would like Commander Aidan Scott, Gemma Porter, Sophie Jones, Doctor Natasha Arizona and Doctor Spencer Lord to make their way to the break room. I'll hand you all over to Captain James and Captain Everett. The soldiers under Scott's command, can head to the armoury now. Thank you." he nodded and took a swing of his water and passed Captain James and Captain Everett on his way out, Blake and his team followed after him.

X

**These Anomalies That Fade- Characters.**

Core ARC team.

**Shayne-Blakley McJaisoin- Team leader.**

**Captain Saden Luke May- Captain of Security.**

**Commander Aidan Leon Scott- Captain May's Second in Command.**

**James Lester- Owns the ARC.**

**Kaylee Paige Lucas- Anomaly specialist/ Field coordinator. **

**Gemma Alison Porter- Behaviour analyst.**

**Sophie Marie Jones- Public relations manager. [To keep the team hidden from the news/press when they're out in Brazil.]**

**Doctor Natasha Ruth Arizona- Female ARC Doctor.**

**Doctor Spencer Kendall Lord- Male ARC Doctor.**

Core ARC back-up team going to Peru.

**Caleb Richards- Team leader.**

**Captain Joseph James- Captain of Security. **

**Commander Alecks Michaels- Second in command for Captain James. **

**Elizabeth Reece- Field Coordinator/ anomaly specialist. [Stays at the ARC]**

**Scarlett Hope- Behaviour analyst.**

**Kylie Skyler- Public relations manager.**

**Doctor George McCullen- Male ARC Doctor.**

**Doctor Olivia Grey- Female ARC Doctor.**

The other half of the back up team going to Colombia.

**Thomas Peyton- Team leader.**

**Captain Shawn Everett- Captain of Security. **

**Commander Adam Nicholas- Second in Command for Captain Everett.**

**Adele Steele- Field coordinator/ anomaly specialist.**

**Jac McRurren- Behaviour analyst.**

**Grace Peyton- Public relations manager.**

**Doctor Alexander Levi- Male ARC Doctor.**

**Doctor Savannah McLassen- Female ARC Doctor.**

These are all the characters that will be in this fan fiction, I'll try and make time for all of these characters because there is a lot of them. Thanks for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to SandyLeePotts for helping me with the grammar/editing. **

_Chapter four._

"We have an hour to make sure everything is in order." Blake spoke loudly, his Irish accent thickened by the second.

He had caught the attention of the soldiers, Doctor Arizona, Doctor Lord, Gemma and Sophie.

"Then we will go to the airport and set off to Brazil, we'll have to go over a few things. Captain May has maps of the heart of the Amazon rainforest, we'll all look through them later once we've checked everything is in order twice." He left his gaze on Gemma, the brunette simply smiled at him and ran a hand through her short hair.

"Why are you all staring at me? Get to work!" he yelled, a smile on his lips once he clapped his hands together.

They all turned, laughing and talking loudly together as each of them sorted out their rucksacks.

Sophie and Saden sat at the side of the room, away from everybody else and the loud talking. The Captain kneeled to the floor, he unzipped his rucksack and felt Sophie slip past him and jump onto the table above him. He merely looked up to acknowledge it was actually Sophie, not that he couldn't already smell her beautiful perfume.

He took out a black short sleeved shirt, and pulled it up into view and folded it carefully. He knew what the heat would be like in Brazil, and he would need to change out of his uniform at one point. He placed the fabric back into his rucksack, he double glanced Sophie once he caught her grinning at him.

"You're such a boy scout."

"I'm not a boy scout, I just like my clothes folded." Saden huffed quietly, although he couldn't help the small smile that travelled across his features.

Sophie bit her bottom lip, she attempted to keep her laughter in.

"You like your clothes folded? If you say so, soldier boy." A small giggle escaped her lips, grabbing the Captain's attention as he slowly glared up at her.

"I'm not a boy scout and I'm not a soldier boy."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sophie spoke quietly, she left her rucksack on the table and carefully jumped down to kneel beside Saden.

She rested her chin on her friend's shoulder, her hands found his upper arms. The two of them were close, close friends but nothing more. Each of her thumbs slowly ran across his arms.

"I didn't mean to annoy you, you're under a lot of stress. Just try to relax."

Saden swallowed and breathed slowly.

"I'm alright, I can handle it. Lets just get this sorted and we'll be off to Brazil." His lips quirked up into a smile once Sophie kissed his cheek gently, she stood back up and carried on with checking over her rucksack.

The Captain sighed heavily, he ran a hand over the stubble of his beard. _God, marriage was stressful. _

X

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, lets rest here for the night." Saden spoke quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

They had landed a couple of hours ago, the team's Brazilian translator had picked the team up in his safari truck. Now, they were sat out on the Amazon rainforest outskirts. It was almost eleven at night and the team needed sleep, although Saden would need to stay up and keep an eye out for the creatures. Even if he had no idea of their strengths, appearance or speed. He didn't know what they were. They were sat around a burning fire, the smell of smoke irritated the Captain's nose as he spoke.

Sophie sat up against the thick tree trunk, she listened to Saden carefully, even though she could hardly hear him. The hush of the wind flushed past her, she sniffled as she huddled close to Gemma.

Her best friend was resting her head against Sophie's shoulder, her own nose was red from the cold wind rushing past them from above. Neither of them were really listening, the two of them tugged at the blanket wrapped around them. It covered them from their necks and reached their feet, it was something about the Brazilian air that freaked Sophie out. Maybe it was the fact there was a creature lurking out there somewhere, she hoped she would never feel one of the many creatures that were out there breathing down her neck before it ripped her apart. She needed to speak up.

"I- I don't want to sleep," Sophie muttered, but loud enough to grab everyone's attention.

Gemma sat up, a frown on her face as she faced her best friend.

Saden looked at her in concern, the two Doctors laying down in sleeping bags next to each other looked as if they were ready to calm her down in case she freaked out. But Saden and Gemma both knew she wouldn't, she was too strong and brave to even think about doing that.

Aidan had already stood up next to the Captain, his eyes landed on Sophie.

Blake had sat up from the far left, and turned his attention towards everyone. The only ones that were left asleep were Commander Scott's soldiers.

"I mean, I would like to sleep. But, I'd rather not just let Sa- I mean, I'd rather not just let the creature rip Captain May apart." Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered and landed directly in view of Saden's hazel eyes.

Blake huffed quietly, his team looked as if they wouldn't let the Captain do his job.

"Alright, we will all stay up. Doctor Arizona, Doctor Lord. Please move all equipment on my left. All of you, sort yourselves out and surround the fire. I have a game we can play." He smiled simply, and before Saden could say anything, everybody but Sophie, Gemma and himself moved around.

Saden glared at Sophie, the beautiful blonde who smirked back at him, made himself smile slowly. He felt the hush of wind brush past his tiny ears as he advanced towards one of his best friends.

Sophie tilted her head up against the tree to stare up at him. She pulled the left side of the huge blanket to herself.

Gemma still had head rested on her shoulder and had no idea what the heck was going on. The soldier sighed quietly, his back hit the thick tree and he felt himself hit the floor.

Sophie flung the blanket over him, it covered him from his feet all the way up to his neck.

Saden held his EMD underneath the blanket, he had set it on the ground in case he was to fire it at Sophie by accident. The blonde rested her head on Saden's shoulder, the soft black fluffy jumper he wore underneath his Velcro shirt, was enough to send her asleep.

After a couple of minutes, the three of them were resting their eyes. The Captain's head rested against the tree, every now and again he'd check if Sophie was asleep on his shoulder. But, she wasn't. Her eyes were open and she was alert, it almost scared him to see her like that. Did she think something was going to hurt her whilst he was around?

No, he wouldn't let that happen.

His right eye slowly cracked open once he had felt Sophie's delicate head lift off of his shoulder, he could see Sophie leaning into Gemma. The two women were sat up, they were talking quietly. Saden sighed gently, he could just work out what they were talking about, and it made him long for Kaylee.

He glanced around the Amazon outskirts, his Commander had planted himself next to Blake and Doctor Arizona; or Natasha. Doctor Lord; or rather Spencer Lord, was sat on the other side of Natasha.

All of them were pretty much surrounded the fire, including the Captain, Sophie and Gemma.

"Do you love him?" Gemma asked softly as she stared down at the picture of Sophie's boyfriend, Ashley.

The picture was of him sat on the beach, without his shirt on grinning up at the camera.

Sophie sighed quietly, she ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Yeah, yeah I do." She smiled down at the photo, she didn't have the strengh to cry.

"I take this photo with me every time I go away on a mission, just in case I never seem him again."

"We'll be back before you know it," Gemma smiled sadly at her best friend, she had started to miss her older brother being away and busy with work. She never brought any pictures with her.

"You did a good job, he's fucking hot." She laughed quietly, Sophie giggled, but covered her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't grab the others attention.

"Oh, I know. He's hot. Hot enough to be a male model, I wish." Sophie turned her head to Gemma, a grin forming across her lips.

The two of them giggled and talked into the night, unknown to the two of them that the Captain had left Sophie's side.

Saden stood at the safari truck, his weight leaning onto it as he pressed his finger down on the silver earpiece in his ear. He switched it to connect to only Kaylee's earpiece so nobody else could hear them.

"Hey sweet cheeks." The Captain smirked to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew what he had just called his wife, was the nickname he had gave her three years ago on their first date.

"Uh. Are you alright?" Her voice sounded concerned.

"Of course I'm alright, I'm talking to you," Saden spoke quietly into the earpiece, a smile slowly formed across his lips.

"Do you remember our first date? Three years ago, I stood outside your house in a tuxedo looking like a complete _twat _but I didn't care because you walked out of your front door. You wore this beautiful tight purple dress that reached your thighs, _fuck _you looked so sexy. It had a black belt around it, and those cute high heels just to make yourself taller to reach my height. I remember taking your hand and the way you looked at me was just, magical."

Kaylee sighed softly over the comms link. "We went to that restaurant Grant owned, your best friend in the Army. God, you were so handsome, you still are. When we got there, I couldn't stop laughing at the things you told me. You fell up the stairs, walked into doors. You still do that now." she laughed a little and the sound vibrated into Saden's ears.

"I know, when you smiled I smiled. Your smile is so beautiful, you're beautiful. I remember after that date I took you back to mine. You were only nineteen and I was twenty one. I want to make you blush because I'll fall asleep with that image in my head of you blushing like a teenager. It was your first time, you told me that." He tried to image her blushing at his word, and continued.

"I asked you if you wanted to and all you gave me was a simple nod. And I lowered you down onto my bed, I took off my shirt and rested myself over you. I leaned down and I kissed you, I'll never forget that kiss. It was perfect. It made me feel so alive, I couldn't control myself from keeping my hands off of you. The fact you were a virgin turned me on and I never told you."

"I know, it was. All of it was perfect, the food, the date. The sex." Saden smirked at the last word that slipped from his wife's mouth, it sounded like she was giggling.

"Yeah, and ever since then I promised to look after you. I remember, our second date we walked along the beach together. We were together then, I held your hand and we laughed so much. I tripped over thin air, and blamed it on the sand. We swam in the water and splashed each other, I took you back to your flat and kissed you goodnight." He sighed longingly.

"Weeks had past, we went to a castle and ran through a maze holding hands so we wouldn't loose each other. We went cliff diving and you never let me go. We went to the cinemas and never watched the film. We went to the zoo and you jumped once that tiger jumped at the cage it was in and you clung to my arm, I looked down at you and smiled. I really smiled because you were just so … perfect." Saden closed his eyes recalling the memories.

"After four weeks of dating, going to all those places we never had sex. No sex for a month but I didn't care, because I was with you. I spent every night in that month cuddled up to you, I'd pretend to fall asleep just so you'd watch and kiss at my neck." Kaylee sighed slowly, her breath had become short.

"My whole stomach would do a complete back flip when your lips touched mine. I remember five months after dating, I asked you to move in with me. Still, no sex in five months but when I gave you that key you said yes. I remember lifting you off the floor and carrying you all the way back to our flat to sleep with you. God, that was _hot. _I woke up next to you, a smile on my face as I watched you sleep." Saden breathed down the earpiece, his eyes closing firmly from the memory.

"And you made me that breakfast, god you're such a good chook. You took me back to my flat and we collected all my stuff to move into our flat. A month later, we bought a husky puppy named -"

"Alaska." Saden interrupted, a grin on his face.

"Alaska, the cutest puppy in the world. We had our fair shares of arguments but we pulled through together. We'd been going out together and living together for ages, years in fact! But then, last year, you asked to marry me. I couldn't believe it when you'd finally proposed, I said yes and I wanted a typical church wedding, you whispered into my ear that you loved me and I whispered back I loved you too."

"Ever since then we've been together, our arguments meant nothing. They taught me a lesson but they made me love you even more," Saden breathed heavily down the earpiece, and he heard her sniff, was she ready to cry? And he couldn't even hold her.

Blake had called to him once or twice, the Captain heard him say something about a game.

"I need to go, McJaisoin's calling. I'll speak to you soon, I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice sounded choked, Saden sighed heavily, and he switched off his earpiece.

The Captain moved back to the fire, settling himself down next to Sophie. She rested her head on his shoulder and the game began.

X

"Okay, Captain your dare is …" Commander Scott grinned at the older man, and he glanced towards Sophie was sat very closely towards Saden.

They had been playing truth or dare for at least an hour, Blake and Gemma had kissed. But only for a couple of seconds before the two of them had pushed each other way in disgust.

Aidan had been dared to pee up a tree and Blake had to lick it afterwards, Saden wasn't going to let Blake forget that.

Doctor Arizona and Doctor Lord had fallen asleep as soon as they started the game. The rule of the game was, if you didn't do the dare you'd be chucked into the mammoth's dung back at the ARC and made to clean it out for a whole year.

"You dare is, to kiss that beautiful blonde hottie next to you." He smirked and pointed towards Sophie with a wink, everyone stared at Sophie.

Silence.

Both Sophie and Saden glared at Aidan.

Blake started to snigger at them and Gemma looked like a fish from the amount of times her mouth opened and shut.

Sophie glanced at Saden, a small smirk forming across her lips.

"To be honest, I'd rather kiss the Captain then be chucked in the mammoth's dung and clean in out for a whole year." She raised her eyebrow in Saden's direction.

"Oh, charming." Saden grunted. Was he the next best thing to cleaning out Mammoth poo?

Blake, Gemma and Aidan all three way glanced each other before bursting out in laughter. _God, this was going to be a moment to remember._

"Captain Saden May, I'm going to rock your world." Sophie smirked at her friend, sending him a wink.

She rolled over to lean on her knees, the Captain laughed and leaned across. The two of them laughed before their lips grazed against each others, Saden's lips caught Sophie's.

They were both ready to pull away, but they didn't. The pair of them frowned as they melted into each other, Saden's jaw unclenched and the frown on their faces faded. They split apart for only a second, until Sophie's lips found his. Their eyes closed slowly, their lips slowly moving together.

Saden's hand ran up her shoulder, his hand travelled to her neck causing her to shiver slightly but she didn't pull away. The Captain's hand pushed through her hair, Sophie opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran slowly along her own tongue, she tasted of toothpaste and candy at the same time. She was almost sitting on his lap, their heads twisted to get better access to each other, Saden's hand had found the back of her head to pull her closer, and almost whimpered when Sophie's hands ran up his jacket, pulling at the collar to have more taste of his tongue.

Gemma sat there, stunned at her two friends kissing. Well, more or less tonguing each other instead of a simple kiss.

Blake was still sniggering, his mouth slightly wide in shock.

Aidan stared on, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Okay, that's enough." Gemma cringed, she wrapped her arm around Sophie's waist and pulled her backwards.

The blonde moaned into Saden's mouth the second Gemma had pulled her away. She sat back on the tree, avoiding eye contact with everyone as she stared down at the ground.

Saden blinked.

What had just happened?

He didn't know. He slowly stared around at Blake and Aidan, he swallowed and stood up with a horrified look on his face. He stumbled to the car, resting against it to avoid the glares of Gemma and the sniggering from Blake and Aidan.

He was _married. Married _to a woman he loved. But, that kiss. Wow, what a kiss!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Sandy for my review, and thank you for the help as well. **

_Chapter five._

The Captain woke with a shock, he sat up rather too quickly as his head span.

The air was too hot for him to bare, his Velcro jacket stuck to him. The sweat surrounded his neck and dripped onto his shirt, he was too sweaty. The air was thick, a smokey thick that almost made him want to vomit. He sat back on his elbows, his heavy breathing filled the already hot sticky air. His head turned slowly, Sophie and Gemma were slumped against the tree. Saden watched the blonde, his eyes travelling from her beautiful sleeping face all the way down to her body. She had kicked off her side of the blanket from the heat and she to was sweating, only not as bad as the Captain was. He peeled his eyes away from her body and looked around to find Blake asleep on the floor like a dead man, his limbs spread out on the muddy ground. The soldier switched his gaze to the left to find the soldiers asleep, he did a body count and only found four soldiers. That meant somebody was missing. His mind was in overload, he'd only just woken up from the shock of the dream he had just had and the Brazilian heat.

He was a man, it wasn't his fault he had dreams like that. The worst thing was, the _very _hot dream wasn't about his wife.

A hush of wind flushed past the Captain's ears, the end strands of his hair sticking up in odd directions from the sudden breeze. His eyebrows fell into a deep frown, he slowly turned his head to the right. He could hear something, no. He could _feel _something. He swallowed deeply and squinted his eyes, he was staring into the thick tree's. Something was moving. His head snapped to the left side, he had heard a rustling sound in the long strands and thorns of bushes. His breath hitched in his throat, a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead and the palm of his hands became sweaty. He needed to move, and fast. He could hear a soft groan from the bushes, slowly it became louder. The bushes rustled once more before it stopped completely, the Captain stared into the bushes. He sat completely still, no muscle or bone moved at all. He was like a statue. Saden swallowed down his fear, the air was so thick. It was too thick. Like a toxic gas was let off.

But in Brazil near the Amazon rainforest outskirts?

That didn't make sense.

He patted himself around his jacket, he pulled at the Velcro patches and slowly removed the jacket. The Captain grunted as he rolled up his jumper, pulling it over his shoulders to leave himself in a black vest. He breathed out, the small hint of cold air hitting his huge arms. He frowned deeply once he heard a small cough, his head turned to his right to be met with Sophie rested up against the tree. Her eyes travelled over his arms, before her eyes met his. Saden cleared his throat and looked down quickly, avoiding the awkwardness of their kiss earlier and the dream he had just had. He couldn't look at her without smirking.

"Why is it so hot?" Sophie asked, her voice small and choked. She sounded as if she was dehydrated.

"It shouldn't be this hot, oh my days. It smells as well. Was that you?"

The Captain shot her a glare. "No, it wasn't me." He shook his head at her, he could still hear her giggling quietly once he began to search through his rucksack.

"What are you looking for?" Sophie asked, she pushed herself up against the tree. Her body felt limp, she hadn't drunk anything since yesterday and her throat was beginning to feel dry and she was starting to feel sick and dizzy.

"Water." Saden grunted once he pulled the rope of the rucksack, the bag fell open. His Scottish accent was thick as soon as the word 'Water.' slipped from his mouth. He could say certain words like that, that would make his accent more pronounced and clear.

Normally, nobody could understand what he was saying.

Sophie frowned, the back of her head rested against the tree. "Why do you want water? You've just drank two bottles of it not half an hour ago."

"It's not for me." Saden sighed quietly, one of his eyebrow's quirked up once he caught sight of what had fallen out of his rucksack.

Toothbrush, toothpaste, bottles of water, one bottle of Whiskey, a bag of aftershave, at the pockets of the rucksack were his knives; long, sharp and curved knives. His clothing was still resting in the rucksack and what fell out at his feet shocked him. Condoms. Who the heck had put condoms in his rucksack? He was sure he didn't put them in there, why would he? He shook his head in disbelief.

_Wait._

The Captain's head shot up, he glanced to his left to be met with the sight of Blake sprawled out on the floor like some sort of dead demented chicken. He growled under his breath, the Irish _idiot _had put condoms in his rucksack.

The realisation hit Saden like a firework.

_What if Blake knew he watched Sophie?_

_Maybe the team leader had caught him watching Sophie every time she walked past? But, why would he place condoms in the Captain's rucksack? Seriously? _

It wasn't Saden's fault, every time the Public Relations manager walked past he couldn't stop himself from watching her. He would normally sit at one of the desks, his feet would be propped up on top of the desk and he would be normally reading a magazine on guns and weapons of the Military. In all honesty, he would always smell her sent before he could see the blonde beauty walk past. Sophie normally wore 'Lacoste touch of pink.' he could recognize the smell from anywhere, but he was sure she'd stopped wearing it now.

_Why was he thinking about her again? _

He needed a good slap in the face to snap him out of it, this was not a good sign for his marriage to Kaylee.

"It's for you." Saden stood up carefully, grabbing the bottle as he stood. The Captain moved towards the blonde, stepping over the dimmed out fire as he dropped to a crouch beside her.

Saden opened the bottle cap, he moved closer to her and leaned up slightly with his right foot. His left arm fell against the tree, his head faced down to meet with her eyes. He lifted the bottle up, a small smile on his face once he watched her lips connect with the top of the bottle. The Captain tilted the bottle slightly, she didn't look like she had the energy to take the bottle in her own hands. He sighed softly, his eyes travelled over her beautiful face. His left hand ran through her hair gently, pushing the blonde strands out of her eyes. Sophie's eyes flicked to the Captain's, the whole of her felt relaxed and calm. He watched as her throat gulped down each flow of water, once his eyes flicked back to hers he couldn't help but stare at her.

After minutes of drinking, and the bottle was empty Saden slowly removed the bottle from her lips. He set it down beside him, his eyes locked onto hers.

Sophie swallowed slowly, she bit down on her bottom lip so hard she thought it would draw blood. Her hand reached his face, but in stead of slapping him like the Captain thought she would; she touched his cheek softly. The feel of her soft hand against his skin made him sigh.

"Why am I still having this feeling for you?" Sophie asked quietly, her voice was quiet and unsure. She slowly pushed herself up against him, her hand ran through the thick locks of his hair as she made eye contact with him.

He removed his earpiece, settling it down onto the muddy ground. Sophie copied his action. He balanced on the back of his combat boots, Saden's eyes locked to Sophie's eyes. He glanced to her lips, the rush of adrenalin running through him.

"I have no idea, but I've still got that feeling for you." Saden swallowed, he sighed quietly once her hands ran down his back.

He didn't want to cheat on his wife, he didn't even want to think about it. But Sophie was so different, he missed her. He remember it like it was yesterday.

In a spilt second, Sophie pushed him away roughly. For a second, the Captain was startled before he realised he was placing kisses down her neck.

_Idiot!_

He stumbled backwards on his heels, his back hit the floor and a groan escaped his lips. _Christ, she was strong. _He sat up slowly, rubbing at his leg where he had felt it stretch painfully.

"Sorry." Sophie hissed, she didn't even bother checking him over for injuries. He didn't blame her. The blonde glared at him, her eyes as cold as ice. She slumped herself against the tree, grabbing her rucksack she began to pull things out.

Chucking one thing right and one thing left, Saden had to dodge the pillow that was thrown in his direction.

All the sudden noise of things hitting near by trees had woken the team up, the soldiers had woken up rather quickly and reached for their weapons. Blake rolled over in an army roll and sat himself up, Aidan did the same and the two Doctors reached for their medical kits. At the far end, Gemma had jumped awake violently.

"What the actual _fuck _are you doing?" Gemma demanded, her head snapped to the right side of her where Sophie was still chucking things about. She glared at her harshly once her heartbeat had returned to normal.

Sophie simply ignored her, she stopped throwing things about once she took out a small picture. The soldiers were too busy crouching down in the muddy wet grass to notice the blonde beginning to panic, Aidan, Blake, Saden and the two Doctors had moved closer. All of them had concerned looks on their faces, each and every one of them stared at Sophie.

She swallowed and glanced towards Gemma, her back hit the thick tree and her knees were pulled roughly to her face. She held the picture in front of her face, her lips softly touching the picture. Gemma knew what it was, the picture of Ashley.

"Uh," Doctor Lord spoke softly, he leaned forward on his knees as he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Is she okay? Not having a mental breakdown or anything like that?"

"Shut up, Spencer." Doctor Arizona snapped, pushing him to the side roughly. Nobody could help but laugh once Spencer fell to the floor, hard on his shoulder before he Army rolled out of the way.

The Doctor simply rolled his eyes, he stood up rather quickly to hide his embarrassment. He ignored everybody else and began to pick up Sophie's things that had been thrown about everywhere.

Sophie shook her head, glancing slowly around at her team mates. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you all out. It's just, I thought I lost my picture. I mean, I thought I lost Ashley's picture. It kind of keeps me strong." She sighed softly, her eyes felt like tearing up.

She shot a glare towards Saden at her last words.

"Right." Blake slowly nodded, he had been looking at her as if she was mad.

The team sat in an unwanted awkward silent tension, until that was; a soft groan and a loud spitting sound was heard. It sounded as if someone was in pain, the spitting sound sounded like some type of dying whale.

Saden slowly stood, his feet pushed the dirty ground from his feet one he reached his rucksack. He slowly crouched to the floor, his finger touching his lips to keep the team quiet. Aidan had already reached for his gun, so had Blake and Gemma.

He took his eyes away from the team, he slowly pulled two knives from each of the rucksack pockets. He span the knives in his hand, making sure the blades wouldn't cut his hands. Before he could even make an action to lift his head, the team had scrabbled to their feet. He could hear the soldiers running for the hills, logs of wood and vines being cut and thrown into the darkness. He stood up quickly, the screaming and groans from the rainforest had made him sweat even more. Saden felt his back slam against Sophie's, he pulled the knives up to aim them in a certain direction. He could see Sophie's EMD raised to the left side of him out of the corner of his eye, Gemma was backed up into Sophie, Blake on the Captain's side and Aidan on Gemma's other side. The two Doctors had managed to wiggle their way in, aiming their weapons in different directions. Saden shuddered, a creature suddenly jumped from the rainforest darkness. Only, it was not what the Captain and the team had expected. In stead, it was a Raptor. The creature snarled at them, it's claws reached out to them like it was ready to pounce and tear them apart.

The Captain breathed heavily, he slowly circled the raptor. It snarled at him and stopped, it looked as if it was ready to pounce. Its head twisted slightly, it was considering its options to kill the soldier. Saden swallowed down his slight pang of fear and cringed once a twig beneath his heavy boot snapped, he didn't take his eyes off of the raptor. Sophie was stood to the left of him, her EMD aimed at the creature.

"It doesn't like me, it's threatened by me. It can sense I'm the Alpha male." He smirked, he glanced slightly to the side of him to be met with Sophie's harsh but slightly amused tone of voice.

"Oh no, you're no Alpha male." Sophie glanced over at him and winked, the twinkle in her eye reflecting in his own.

But, all too soon.

Hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**-A/N: Thanks to my reviews Sandy, Gemma and Micah! Welcome to fan fiction Micah.**

**Song for this chapter: **

'**I'm like a kid who just won't let it go. Twisting and turning the colours in rows, I'm so intent to find out what this is. This is my Rubik's cube, I know I can figure it out. We're lost in the playground, late night nostalgia. Open the sky for me, now. Friends round the fire, outside in December. Open the sky for me now. But I'm like a kid who just won't let it go, twisting and turning the colours in rows. I'm so intensified that's what it is. This is my Rubik's cube, I know I can figure it out.'- Athlete, Rubik's cube.**

Chapter six.

The air was thick with sweat, adrenalin and death. His chest heaved for air, he felt like gagging at the smell. Blood that had dented its self against the leaves, hand prints of deep red blood were left pressed against the thick trees. His heart pounded against his heaving chest, he was running. The EMD in his hand was slowing him down, but he couldn't drop it. And the creatures, they sounded like dying whales whenever they spat.

_Who the hell had created them?_

He ran as fast as he could, ducking underneath each vine and thorn that had gotten in his way. Aidan could hear the screams and cries of his men, the sound had begun to echo around the whole of the Amazon rainforest.

_Surely the other teams out in Peru and Colombia could hear all this chaos going on?_

He ran, his chest heaving with each beat of his heart. This wasn't right, these creatures were insane. None of it made any sense, the anomaly detector's never picked up an anomaly.

_What if the creatures had been created by somebody? _

_What if they never came through an anomaly? _

Aidan didn't know, he felt his vision become blurred. His feet felt like they were beginning to demolish underneath him, he was slowing down.

And fast.

The last thing he heard was the screams and strangled cries of his best friend, Blake McJaisoin. His feet plummeted to the ground, the hard feeling of the ground colliding with his head.

X

"We need to move, we need to get somewhere safe." Saden muttered, his back pressed firmly against Sophie's.

"If we don't these creatures are going to tear us apart."

The two adults were moving through the forest, watching each others backs carefully. The soldier held his rifle tightly to his chest, the recoil pad jammed into his shoulder. He had set the knives back into his uniform belt, he had no time to grab his rucksack and Sophie held her EMD. The raptor had missed Saden, plummeting to the ground once the Captain had shot it dead. Only, the creature had caught Sophie's thigh and cut her violently. Doctor Arizona had wrapped her thigh in a bandage but it was starting to fall loose with all the running they had been doing and it was bleeding progressively. The Captain wasn't injured yet and the whole team had split up, the soldiers had run off in complete opposite directions. Blake and Aidan in another, the two Doctors had run after them; Saden had grabbed Sophie's hand and he had no idea where Gemma was from how quickly she had run off. A drop of sweat rolled down Saden's head, he swallowed down the sliver in his mouth and felt the pang of fear settling down in his stomach.

"Yes, Sherlock. I think I realise that when a thousand and one raptors jumped out at us back there." Sophie snapped quietly, her breath breathed down his ear. Her left hand tugged at his arm to pull his ear to her mouth, she had to be quite and yelling at him was not going to help.

Saden sniggered quietly. "Bit of an over exaggeration, don't you think?"

"You're so lucky you are one of my best friends," Sophie huffed, she squinted her eyes into the darkness. The rainforest felt like it was living, no. It was living, the amount of creatures in this forest terrified her massively. Her thumb flicked over the trigger of the EMD, she was so tempted to shoot into the thick darkness. She had a gut feeling something was following them.

"Or I'd kill you and feed you to the mammoth back at the ARC."

Saden's eyes quickly flicked to the look on Sophie's face, she had realised what she'd just said. "Soph, mammoth's don't eat human flesh."

"Sorry, blonde moment." Sophie muttered with a roll of her eyes, she could hear him sniggering and her foot connected with the back of his leg gently.

Saden grunted softly. "Not blonde moments Soph, cute moments."

"This is so not the time to begin flirting with me, Mr May." Sophie hissed, although her voice didn't sound threatening and her lips had quirked up into a small smile.

"Says you who just called me, Mr May."

"Shut up -" Sophie growled softly, her words were about to spill from her lips until the Captain held up his hand in her face to stop her. This time, it was her turn to shut up.

The two of them stood in silence, the Captain used one of his hands to raise and aim his weapon into the forest. The screams had stopped, the soft groaning and the sounds of dying whales had stopped and the whole forest had fallen silent.

_How would Brazil and the Amazon rainforest fall silent?_

Saden's hand fell, he brushed Sophie's own hand and felt her clutch his hand tightly. Stopping himself from smiling, his Whiskey coloured eyes slowly followed the noise. It was faint, but it didn't sound like a dying whale; screaming or groaning. It sounded like …

"Oh god no." Saden muttered, he grabbed Sophie's hand tightly and pulled her close once they began to run into the forest.

X

_Two hours later._

It was hot, almost too hot to bare. The Captain's vest clung to his body, the sweat made his greasy brown hair cling to his forehead. His heavy breath heaved into the hot sticky air, his cheeks burned red and his flesh raw red with sunburns. His wounds made him hiss in pain, he had tried to be quite. His clothes were torn, burnt and bloody. The blood wasn't fresh and it wasn't his blood, the blood belonged to one of the villagers that he had tried to save from the snarling creatures. But it hadn't of worked, otherwise he would have been cleared with the smeared blood. He smelt of rust, sweat and blood. His usual neat hair thrown all over the place, stuck up in odd angles and drenched with sweat, blood of the villagers and the tyre Mack he had fallen in earlier. The tyre Mack was all over the soldier's face, melting into his forehead and planting its self above his Whiskey coloured eyes. Saden held a small knife in his hand, curved and stained with blood once he had retrieved it from his left thigh holster when a creature lunged for him. He stepped across the damp blood stained grass, his heavy combat boots hit the ground carefully. Each step he took through the jungle, took him a step further into the vines and tropical creatures. The knife he held was raised, he moved one foot in front of the other and slowly twisted his head each direction. He stopped suddenly, his breathing was like a sharp hush of wind. His ears pricked up, he could hear something around him. Whatever it was, it was getting closer and closer every step forward he took. It sounded as if he was being drawn towards it on purpose. His Whiskey coloured eyes flicked to the left side of him, he stared into the vines; tree's and damp grass. It was dark, but that was only because he had entered the jungle at the bottom of the entire space. Above him were large, thick tree's and large braches to block the sun out. He could hear parrots, but no birds. He could see frogs, but no flies. He could even see butterflies, but they had flown over above him. Which meant something was lurking in the darkness, lurking in the darkness next to the Captain. The sound of the parrots chirping had stopped, the frogs had dived for the small lake beneath his feet. The butterflies had flown to the top of the jungle, which meant the only thing down here with the soldier was the creature he had been searching for. He twisted the knife in his hand, he didn't take his eyes off of the vines and darkness in front of him in case it would try and kill him. His other hand searched all over his belt, his eyes focused on the scene in front of him as he tried to find something to defend himself. He had dropped his EMD a while ago, he needed live ammunition. The only thing he had to protect him was the knife, but then an idea popped into his head. He could use his clothing and his cigarette lighter, he searched for the lighter and retrieved it slowly from his back trouser pocket. His eyes not leaving the darkness to the left side of him, he slowly rolled up his vest from each of his shoulders. It fell to his left arm, the one his left hand was holding the lighter. He pushed the vest off of his right arm, but caught the fabric before it was sliced open by the knife. He moved his right hand to his face, making sure he didn't cut his face in anyway with the knife. Saden placed the end of it in his mouth, the blood stained blade faced towards the right side of him. The soldiers vest fell from each of his arms, dodging the lighter in his left hand on its way down. He caught the arm of the torn vest with his right hand, keeping his teeth tightly gripped around the knife he switched the lighter on. He hovered it underneath the jacket until it set a light, now all he needed was a branch.

He switched off the lighter.

He felt around his belt until he reached his trouser pocket, he slid the lighter into the pocket before he slowly dropped to the ground to pick up a thick branch. He held the burning jacket away from his face, even though he was more worried about the blade of his knife slicing his face. He held the branch tightly and wrapped the jacket quickly around it, the jacket had burned ever so slightly as he raised the fire weapon into the direction of the darkness in front of him. He reached up his right hand to remove the knife from his mouth, the weapon dropped back into his thigh holster. That would be for back up, luckily for him the burning vest was never burnt out because there was no wind at all. With a rustling sound from the tree's, the soldier stepped forward.

**A/N: **

**Are Blake and Aidan dead?**

**What are these creatures?**

**Where is Gemma? **

**Will the team survive?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to the review Gemma! Warning for this chapter, it contains violence and mentions of rape. If you're bothered by this, this is a warning to not read this chapter. Thank you.**

Chapter seven.

Gemma forced her eyes open.

The light made her wince in pain, the pain was sharp and pounding in her head instead of behind her eye lids. She felt her head begin to swirl and her stomach jolt with nausea, her head lolled to the side. Gemma felt seriously dizzy, she felt like she had been hit over the head with something. Her eyes closed for a split second.

_What was that godamn light?_

Her sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, and the pain and memories hit her. Gemma hissed through her teeth, her jaw clenched in pain. She could feel the rope's digging into her skin, her arms were pulled back forcefully around a wooden chair that she was sat on. She swallowed down the sliver in her mouth, her throat was so dry. Gemma's eyes flicked down to take a view of her own appearance, she was caked completely in mud and deep red blood that wasn't her own. Her blouse was ripped open, her chest was on full view and she couldn't remember a thing. Gemma's breath caught in her throat. _No, that couldn't of happened._ Her jacket was in the middle of the room. The room being an old, broken down wooden hut. The roof was made of straw, the hush of the wind against the roof made the behaviour expert flinch in her seat. Her head tilted upwards, the sheen coat of sweat beating with the breathing of her neck. Gemma's eyes squinted at the sudden light, it beamed down on her and she suddenly felt the sense of exposure. Her head fell quickly, hissing in pain as her head throbbed once more.

_Had she been hit over the head with the back of a gun?_

She felt a wet source near her ear, she frowned deeply -confused at what on earth was going on. The source was blood, her own blood that was dripping down from the back of her head. _She had been hit by the back of a gun._

"Oh, you're awake." a voice croaked from behind her, his accent was heavy Scottish and she felt herself flinch at the calm and chilling voice not five steps behind her.

"Good, I was beginning to think my men had put you in a coma from the blow to your head."

Gemma swallowed and closed her eyes for a split second, she didn't want to move. She didn't want to breath. She was starting to panic, but no. She couldn't show she was panicking in front of some manic who had kidnapped her and tied her to a chair in the middle of the Amazon rainforest. Not to mention somebody had hit her over the head with a gun. _Wait._

_How many more men were there?_

"W- Who are you?" Gemma stuttered, her confidence kicked into her voice more than she expected and she regretted it once she heard the man's footsteps fall against the floorboards.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm wondering how the hell you got here seen as this operation was the only one around the Brazilian area."

The man sniggered at this. "Oh, I'm very sure you know I am not Brazilian from my Scottish accent. My name is Octavian. No last name. Just Octavian. I know all about the ARC organisation and their mission report to the Amazon rainforest." He dropped to Gemma's eye level and she had the urge to spit in his face.

His hair was dark, slicked back with enough gel to fry chips. He had a number of faint scars along his cheek bones, his chin and above his right eyebrow. Some of them were long faint scars and others were short. Octavian's eyes were hazel, a dark hazel that she'd never seen before. He looked like an older version of Captain May and that terrified her even more, he wore a grey suit that was caked in mud and smelt of blood. Gemma felt like she was going to gag over the stench.

"What do you know about the ARC?" Gemma demanded, her bravery shocking both herself and the serious looking man in front of her. Only he didn't look to phased. She pulled and tugged away from the chair, attempting to pull loose the ropes but it merely made her grit her teeth and hiss in pain.

Octavian smirked, he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. He simply ignored her demand and glanced to her struggle with the ropes. "That's no use, I'm afraid. They're too tight, I was a boy scout you see."

He winked at her, the sick and twisted smirk written across his features. Gemma swallowed down her jolt of fear and nausea, she gave up trying to pull at the ropes. They were no use on falling loose.

"Now, I want to know what you're going to do with these creatures. You're are going to tell me about the anomalies and the ARC or I'm afraid this is going to be a struggle, a very, very bad struggle." He leaned forward, the smell of alcohol lingered on his breath. Gemma whimpered silently, she couldn't help but breath uncontrollably as she felt herself flinching at the contact. Her chest came into contact with Octavian's, she jammed her eyes shut once she felt his finger touch her skin. His touch made her shiver with fear, his finger stopped at the lace of her bra. She felt so sick.

Gemma swallowed, her eyes fluttering open but never coming into contact with his own eyes. "And if I don't do what you say?"

"Then what? Will you kill me? What have you got here? Controlled creatures, is that why you're interested on what we're going to do to them?"

Octavian shook his head, his fingers played with the lace of her bra. "No, no, no, no. Not kill you, simply touch you where you do not want to be touched. No, you're right. I will kill you if you don't give me the information I need and what I want." His eyes flicked, his voice was cold and a smirk played on his lips.

"Your sick." Gemma spat, a whimper escaping her lips as he got closer.

Octavian leaned towards her, taking in her sent of perfume. Two fingers roughly came into contact with her face, grabbing her chin forcefully.

"Pity, you're a pretty young thing." He snarled, twisting her face from side to side. Gemma whimpered loudly and shook violently under his touch, now she was beginning to panic.

"Hm, you smell good." Octavian nuzzled his face to her neck, biting violently until she yelped and pushed with her hands to get him away from her. "Feisty as well." He grinned at her, the sick grin that would be tormenting in her mind forever.

His hand fell on her right knee, his fingers placed themselves just underneath her dress. Octavian took in the sounds of her screams of terror as his hand ran underneath her dress and up to her thighs.

Before Gemma could even think about kicking or pushing him away, the sharp and loud sound of his knuckles cracking against her face sent her into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

_Back at the ARC, two days later._

"_Fuck!" _Kaylee yelled, her eyes flew open and she jumped awake in front of the ADD. She'd been asleep, for at least a couple of hours and the anomaly detector was already screaming out to her.

It had been two days since they had lost contact with all three teams out in the Amazon rainforest, Elizabeth Reece was the last field coordinator in touch with the team out in Peru. Adele Steele was last to loose contact with the third team out in Colombia. Instead of another team filling their spaces for the anomaly alerts, the left over soldiers would go out and fight. Kaylee dragged her hands along her face, wiping her stained tears from her face. She cleared her throat, sat herself up and got on with her job. Unknown to her, Lester had been watching her the whole time. She was so tired, dark circles of black ran along the bottom of her eyes. She hadn't slept in two days since the team and her husband had been away from her, she wasn't used to having them away from her for so long. The team would normally take one day to set everything up and deal with the anomaly alert in another country, but this time. This time, it was more serious than she thought.

"Okay, Commander Moretti. I want you and your team in the hub, now." Kaylee demanded, her back straightened up and her finger pressed harshly against the device in her ear. Her beautifully coloured eyes flicked to each side of the ADD screen, she kept an eye on Moretti's black box signal until she was watching at least eight black box's heading towards the hub

_Yes ma'am, we're on our way now. _

Kaylee nodded silently, Moretti's thick Italian accent rang through her head and she felt herself missing hearing her husband's Scottish accent. A ring of her mobile phone snapped her out of her trance, _who the heck was calling her at work? _The field coordinator took her eyes away from the screen, she glanced down at her phone now in her hand and read the ID caller.

_Abby._

"Kaylee Lucas." Kaylee answered the phone with professionalism, she heard the light tutting sound from Abby and she just knew what the other woman across the line was going to say.

"_Really, Kay? You're going to go all professional on me, now?"_

Kaylee sighed softly, she leaned back into the chair and felt herself relax. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose, over the line she could hear the television playing in the background and the sound of her step son and Connor play fighting.

"Is there something wrong, Abigail?" Kaylee asked, the bitterness in her voice made herself want to slap her own forehead. Abby snorted loudly, and Kaylee new she had now annoyed her badly.

"_You don't need to be so rude, Kay. Dylan is worried about Saden and you're sat at work, not here. Don't get me wrong, me and Connor love looking after Dylan but he is your step son and he needs you. He wanted to talk to you over the phone."_

Abby's tone sounded as if she was ready to explode, talk about an angry dandelion. Kaylee slid out her earpiece, she could hear Moretti arguing with one of his soldiers.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kaylee murmured lamely, she heard a slight static sound and a new voice replaced Abby's. A voice that made her smile, when she really didn't want to smile.

"_Ello' mummy." _Dylan squeaked, his tiny and childlike voice made Kaylee smile like any other mother would when their child spoke to them.

"Hello, sweetheart," Kaylee cooed, her voice had become like she was talking to a baby instead of a seven year old. "How are you? Are you okay? Is everything alright? You're okay, yes? Eating all your vegetables and healthy meat? Not too much time on that Nintendo DS of yours? Not too much play fighting with Uncle Connor? Are you going to bed at seven like the good boy you are?"

"_Mummy, I'm okay." _Dylan giggled, the woman had the sudden urge to run back home and hug him to death. Well, not literally. _I wanted to ask you a question but Aunty Abby said you might be busy but I didn't believe her, you always have time for me mummy."_

"That's right, sweetheart I do," Kaylee muttered quietly, she felt the tears flood her eyes but she couldn't let the tears flow from her eyes whilst talking to her step son.

"What was your question, sweet pea?" she asked, she sighed softly once she heard Dylan take a big breath. She could hear the footsteps of the soldiers heading towards her, Commander Moretti fell against the ADD desk and eight soldiers surrounded him.

"Lucas, we need our black boxes and backup now. It's a code red incursion, I repeat a code red incursion." Moretti almost yelled at her, rage filled his face once he caught Kaylee chatting quietly to her step son.

"Lucas! Your son can wait until later, we have a job to do. Lets do it, now!"

"_Mummy, when is daddy going to be back? I miss him." _Dylan cried helplessly, Kaylee felt her heart tug and her stomach do a complete back flip. She was snapped out of her trance and she heard Dylan crying as she held the phone away from her ear.

"Will you stop _fucking _shouting at me?! My son is on the other end of this phone call and I swear to god if you yell at me again I'm going to break you into a million pieces, you sad pathetic excuse of a human!" Kaylee yelled at Moretti, she was still sat down in her chair but god she was ready to scream and shout at this moment in time. Moretti barely looked bothered by her yelling and lash out, instead he carried on irritating the _fuck _out of her.

"Are you going to do your job? Or are you going to sit there and have a nice chat with your son? We have a job to do, that's why we're hear. Not to play mummy's and daddy's across phone calls in the ARC." Moretti snorted loudly, Kaylee rolled her eyes skywards and felt her fists tighten. She turned her attention back to her mobile, the soldier continued to rant at her.

"Well?! We're in serious trouble here of the whole world dying and you're sat there having a lovely chat with your son!"

"_Mummy?!" _Dylan screamed across the phone, his cries and sobs alerting her quickly. Kaylee couldn't take this anymore, the yelling soldiers and her step son crying across the phone to her. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel. Her husband was stuck in the Amazon forest for more than a day, he could be dead for all she knew and his little boy wanted to know where he was. Thoughts and flash backs haunted her, the shouting and screaming around her flared up her temper and the rage was building up. She remembered all the moments with Saden, marrying him and meeting Dylan. But then her affair with Doctor Lord haunted her and she just wanted it all to stop.

"Shut up!" Kaylee screamed, her voice echoed through the ARC and the soldiers quickly shut their mouths. She stood from the chair, her tears now escaping her eyes and she felt so exhausted. "That's enough! All of you, just shut the _fuck _up! Dylan, your father might be dead and I can't answer your god damn question on where he is you little brat! And you Moretti! You can shut the hell up! Once you have kids which I'm bloody sure you won't, you will know what it's like! My husband, the love of my life is stuck in a forest and he has been for the past two days and I've lost contact with him! He told me he loved me and I love him too! It's funny, I've been cheating on him with Doctor Lord for a whole year! So why don't you all just _fuck _off and leave me alone!" her screams had made everyone fall silent, she threw her phone across the ground and the device shattered at none other than James Lester's feet.

Moretti sighed heavily. "She's screwed."

X

**[Chapter taken from my other story, Generation Of The ARC.]**

"_Did the punch bag do something wrong?" Sophie asked, approaching the punch bag and Saden. The muscular man sighed and breathed heavily, he ripped off the boxing gloves he was wearing._

"_Leave off, Soph." Saden snapped, he pulled off his sweaty black shirt and crouched down to drink his water bottle._

"_I'm stressed enough as it is with being newly wed to Kaylee."_

"_Punch bags don't fight back, Sadie." Sophie sighed, ignoring his comment about being newly wed to Kaylee, she rubbed the back of her neck and dumped her gym bag down beside her._

"_Are you asking for a fight, Jones?" The Captain asked, he stood up and opened the bottle again. This time he poured it over his head, the sweat and water dripping from his hair and abs._

_Sophie huffed heavily, blowing her fringe from her eyes. God, what was this man doing to her. "I'd fight you any day, Sadie." She teased,, tilting her head from side to side. _

_Saden merely smirked at his best friend and moved towards the crash mat, she followed him and stood opposite him._

"_You might as well back down now." Saden grinned, he stretched out his muscles and jumped about on the spot as Sophie tightly pulled on the boxing gloves. He knew Sophie wouldn't back down from a fight, he wasn't going to be gentle because he knew she wasn't gentle._

_Sophie's fist lashed out, Saden swung his head back just enough so Sophie missed. The women smirked and swung her fist again, Saden blocked it with his arm and shoved her back._

"_Come on, Soph." Saden smirked, he jumped up and down on the spot and watched Sophie raise both of her fists with a smirk. _

"_You can do better than that."_

_Sophie grinned and swung her left leg, her foot caught the back of the Captain's leg. The man groaned and hopped around on it for a bit, trying to figure out Sophie's weak spot._

"_You're right, I can." Sophie smirked, her eyes met Saden's and the two of them glared at other playfully. Both of them circled each other, their fists and legs at the ready._

"_You know, if I wasn't married to Kaylee. I'd have you in a second." Saden smirked, he moved forward and kicked out his right leg. Sophie yelped and moved away from him once his right leg kicked her thigh._

"_Saden, Sadie." Sophie laughed, she turned around and swung her right fist. Saden wasn't quick enough to dodge it, her boxing glove collided with his nose. Saden yelped but shook it off, he raised both his fists over his face. He knew Sophie would go for his face more, but Soph knew he'd go for her thigh. "Oh trust me, Mr May. You'd be mine." _

"_Yeah, yeah." Saden grinned, he circled her. "I understand angel, I'm just too hot."_

"_Of course you are, my big strong man." Sophie smiled innocently and swung her right leg, catching the back of his right leg. Sophie smirked once her best friend winced and jumped up and down on the spot. _

"_Don't let your guard down, Saden. No matter how hot you're looking right now."_

"_Shut, up." Saden hissed, he raised his fists and kicked out his left leg into Sophie's thigh. She hissed loudly and collided her right fist with Saden's nose, quicker than a flash the Captain's left fist collided with Sophie's stomach. Sophie yelped and moved back, she swung herself around and elbowed him in the nose. Hard._

"_Bitch." he spat, playfully smirking at her. Sophie grinned sweetly and stood back, the two of them began circling each other again._

"_You sure your not too tired for this Sadie?" Sophie asked, a fully blown grin across her lips. "You know, after last night." She winked at him, Saden let down his guard again and smirked at her. Sophie moved forward, her face merely inches away from his. "You're good in bed Saden, but you're a crap fighter." She smirked and collided her knee with his stomach, she moved back and watched him double over in pain._

"_We agreed not to bring this up, especially when we're at work and Kaylee's around." Saden snarled, he pushed himself up from the floor and held out his fists breathing heavily. _

"_I'm going to get you this time."_

_Sophie winked at him, circling around him. "Oh, really?" she asked, she moved forward and lunged her left fist towards him before he blocked her fist and caught it._

"_Yes, Soph." Saden smirked, he collided his right fist with her stomach twice. The women yelped and almost fell to the floor before straightening up, she smirked at him and kicked his back leg. She pulled him close, her hand around the back of his neck. The two of them breathed heavily, their smirks faded._

"_Saden." Sophie muttered, brushing her lips against Saden's softly. The Captain sighed softly, he so wanted to touch her again but he knew he couldn't. Hang on, why shouldn't he? He knew his wife had been cheating on him for a couple of weeks with that Doctor Lord, so why can't he cheat on her with Sophie?_

"_I'm going to kick your arse, angel." Saden muttered against her lips, he brushed Sophie's lips with his own once before smirking at her. _

"_Oh, don't lie to yourself Saden. You know I'm going to kick your arse senseless." Sophie smirked, she leaned in and bit hard down on his bottom lip. Saden yelped and moved back, holding his boxing glove to his lip as it bled. God, he wanted to touch her._

"_Bitch." Saden muttered, he glared at his best friend and lover. Sophie smiled sweetly at him and began circling him again._

"_Worried you'll loose your looks, Sadie?" Sophie asked, she smirked as her right fist connected with his cheek. Saden stumbled backwards slightly after she shoved him._

"_No." Saden said sternly, he stood up straight and rubbed his cheek with his boxing glove. _

"_Not at all."_

_Sophie grinned as she felt the impact of Saden's body smack into hers, Sophie yelped once her feet whipped out from underneath her. They landed on the floor with a thud before Sophie grabbed her hands around Saden's combat boot, she pushed him off of her and sent him flying over the top of her. The Captain stood a full foot taller than Sophie, Saden May looked like he may have had the advantage. Sophie stood a couple of feet away from him, she shot out her hand and grabbed him around the neck. Saden reacted quickly, his hand found the elbow of her arm and he twisted her arm behind her back. Quicker than the soldier expected, Sophie kicked out his legs from beneath him. Saden crashed to the ground, his ankle swiped out the back of her legs and the woman fell on top of him. The two of them were too concentrated to even notice the strong sexual tension, a few punches were thrown and in a matter of seconds Sophie was on the floor on her back. Saden fell over the top of her, he pinned her wrists to the mat and smirked. He laid over her in a push up position, the two of them stared at each other and Sophie could smell the soft sent of mint on his breath. _

"_Are you ready to give up yet, Jones?" Saden growled, his nose scrunched up in playfull anger and Sophie merely pressed herself up against him. Her eyebrow quirked up, her whole leg wound tightly around his waist and the soldier became distracted. _

_Sophie's other leg wriggled underneath him, she didn't move her wrists and she kept his attention on her eyes. She reached up her wriggling knee, and jammed it hard into his groin. Saden yelped in pain, his whole body rolled off of the top of her. Quicker than lighting, he felt himself being turned over and Sophie was straddling his hips. The woman reached down, her face merely inches away from his own. Her hair fell around her face, tickling his own face and his hands found her thighs. _

"_Do you give up yet, Mr May?" she asked, her breathing was heavy and so was his. The muscles in his biceps bulged, and the hands on her thighs made her bite her lip._

"_You wish." Saden grinned, he tried to wriggle out of her grip but that became a huge mistake. Sophie's eyes widened, but soon enough a cheeky smirk appeared across her lips._

_He flexed his muscles, trying to break from her grip. Her nails dug into his thick arms and now Saden would never admit to her that Sophie on top of him could turn him on. And quite quickly as well._

"_Call it a draw?" Saden asked her, Sophie's smirk grew and she saw the light twinkle in his eye._

_Sophie snorted. "No way." Her fist connected with his face and in a matter of minutes the two of them were wrestling again. _

_Two hours later, the two of them finally stopped. The room was filled with sweat, adrenalin, grunts over hitting each other, heavy breathing and the yelps of pain._

"_Okay, okay." Saden breathed as his back hit the mat floor, he sighed and breathed heavily. Sophie fell over the top of him after just taking him down with all her weight. _

"_You win, again."_

"_Sucker" Sophie smirked, she pinned his wrists down to the floor and lowered her sweating face to meet his own. _

"_We better get going."_

"_Mhm." Saden muttered, his hands ran up and down her thighs. _

"_We'll do that."_

Saden jumped awake, the pounding in his head made him feel sick. His head lolled backwards, the light shone on his eyes and he felt his head hurt even more. He heard footsteps around him and felt blood trickle down his plump and swollen lip, he could hear crying and now he could sense somebody behind him. A familiar voice greeted him, and he'd never felt more terrified.

"Hello, brother." Octavian muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine. _

"What the hell are you doing here?" Saden demanded, tugging and pulling on the ropes that tightly held his hands together behind a wooden chair. He could feel the splitters slicing into his skin and hissed in pain, his chest heaved for breath and the blood trickled down his forehead. He felt a bolt of nausea hit him and he realized his clothes were ripped, torn and shredded to pieces. Cuts were fresh, stinging him painfully.

The room was dark, he could sense Octavian behind him and the light shining on the Captain's face blinded him from even seeing his twisted brother.

"Oh, I want to find out what these anomalies are and why you're holding my creature's captive." Octavian snarled, Saden frowned deeply and stared at his brother.

"Your creatures? What the hell are you talking about? How did you even find the creatures?" Saden asked, his breath heated the small room and he could sense his brother standing in front of him.

The light moved from his face, blinking himself back into reality the Captain stared at his changing brother's face.

"Looking up on your file wasn't hard, brother." Octavian smirked, he kneeled to the floor and pulled a sharp and curved knife from his belt.

Saden swallowed slowly, he didn't care if his brother could sense his fear. Even as children, Octavian was always the one to scare Saden.

"Yeah? How did you find my file?" Saden asked, he had decided to play a little game with his brother.

Octavian smirked, the drop of fresh and sweet sweat rolled down his forehead.

"I know that face, Saden. Don't play games with me." Octavian snarled, he growled deeply and his upper lip growled in frustration.

Saden titled his head back, the sheen sweat showing on his neck. His heart heaved in his chest and leapt through his throat once his eyes landed on the beaten woman that was Sophie Jones.

"No." Saden snarled helplessly, his voice stern and angry. His eyes would not move from Sophie, her head lolled upwards and he could see the sweat and blood flowing down her throat.

His eyes travelled all over her body, her torn clothes beaded with blood. Her blonde hair was matted, blood was everywhere and the Captain felt himself gag at the thought of what Octavian had done to her.

"Why?" Saden snarled, his lower lip snarling at his brother. He shook his head slowly, his eyes fixed on Sophie's limp form and he failed to notice the blade of Octavian's knife resting on his shoulder.

"Because," Octavian huffed, puffing out his red cheeks as though his answer would be obvious.

"Well, there is no reason. You'll tell me what I want to know, or I'll kill your friend here." he grinned, Saden's throat felt dry and he watched in horror as his brother circled him and reached Sophie.

Saden's heart started to beat faster, more sweet sweat rolled down his forehead. He clenched his teeth in anger, tasting the pure and fresh blood in his mouth. His fury raised in his mind, his heart felt heavy once his strained eyes watched Octavian's knife press against Sophie's neck. The Captain winced, his foot heavily colliding with the wooden floor boards in anger. He heard Sophie's yelp, Octavian drew blood from her cheek.

"Stop!" Saden yelled, his wrists burned against the rope. He squinted his eyes, the light filled the room and he realized the blinking lights above him.

"Are you going to talk?" Octavian asked, his voice croaking like he had been smoking for a long time.

Sophie whimpered, the man had a tight hold of her hair and the sharp blade twisted against her throat. The blood smelt, the sweat and blood mixed together made her want to gag. She noticed her clothes were torn, she couldn't imagine what had happened to her and she didn't want to know. Her eyes welled with tears, she stared into the struggling eyes of Saden and slowly shook her head.

X

"Becker, sir!" Hudson yelled towards his Captain, the agent reloaded his CZ75 Full-auto pistol. Jacob Hudson was Captain Becker's second in command, and right now they were in the middle of a mission.

The water around them dripped onto Hudson's dirty blonde hair, the cuts on his skin stinging him like a nettle would. Hudson was a full foot shorter than Becker, his eyes were a baby blue colour and the soldier was young. A roll of sweet rolled down his forehead, he ran his arm along his forehead to remove it. Only it had made him more sweaty, he was wearing a damp and muddy coat over his Velcro vest. He wore gloves to protect his hands from the cold, but they were doing no use. He still had to pull the trigger on his pistol.

Becker was thirty years old, he was still a Captain and he was becoming a well known soldier for the US army. He lead over a hundred soldiers, he had made a hundred weapons. Becker had grown a beard, no stubble. A full on beard and his hair had grown longer.

"What is it, Hudson?!" Becker roared, his back hit the wall and at least twenty bullets flew over his head and hit the wall in front of him.

"_Fuck_," murmured Becker, he reloaded his HS10 shot gun and melted to the floor. He clutched the gun to his chest, his finger twitching against the trigger.

Hudson leaned across, aiming his gun out into the open. "We're swamped in here, Becker. We need to fall back or call for help." he muttered, he pushed himself backwards once a bullet was fired towards him.

"I figured," Becker snarled, his lower lip growling in frustration. "There is only two of us in this building and the enemy is behind that door, we need to get to him. But there is no way we're going to get in there on our own."

Hudson nodded, pressing against the earpiece resting in his ear. "This is Agent Jacob Hudson and Captain Hilary Becker calling for back up. Russia, Glazov. I repeat, calling for back up."

A silence ran across the comms link, the two soldiers held their breath.

_Alpha team are on their way. _A British voice answered them, in stead of their American commanding officer. Becker frowned, he shared a glance with Hudson and the younger man looked equally confused.

"Hang on a second, I know that voice." muttered Becker, low enough so their enemy couldn't hear him. Hudson frowned, the door in front of them clanked and the handle twisted.

Hudson aimed his pistol, swallowing down his fear and the fact they may have been surrounded. The heavy door swung open, slamming against the wall. Shots fired over Hudson and Becker, shooting down the enemy behind them. Six men pilled into the room, three of them crouched by Hudson and three of them crouched by Becker.

"Commander Dallas?" Becker asked, his voice quite and small. Commander Brody Dallas was Becker's old second in command at the ARC, his hair was a light brown shade and his eyes as dark as the midnight sky. He wore Becker's old ARC uniform, probably even his old combat boots as well.

Dallas grinned, holding out his large hand. "Captain Becker, we need you back at the ARC. We realized you do not wish to return, but I'm afraid you have no choice."

"You can't make me," snarled Becker, his head snapped to his left and he watched one of Dallas's men smacking Hudson across the face with his gun. "Hudson!"

Dallas sighed heavily. "In truth, we may need to borrow Agent Hudson as well. Men, get him into the chopper." he nodded towards his men, the three soldiers lifted Hudson up and moved quickly from the room.

Becker snarled and stood up, he recognized the man beside him. The man who wasn't Dallas. "You can't take us back by force, Dallas." he shook his head, handing over his HS10 shot gun.

"I'll take Becker back to the ARC." an Irish voice spoke from beside Becker, the man who held his HS10 shot gun.

Becker recognized this man, he had aged and everybody thought he had died in his own world.

_Matt Anderson._


End file.
